Falling For You
by ClockPop
Summary: Meet the gang in a high school AU as they battle grades, sports, and their own feelings, This'll have it's share of Falling Petals, Freezerburn, and Ladybug. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, so this is my first story and I'm super excited for it! I'd like to dedicate this to my good friends Arieko and ARMV7 who have some awesome fics if you want to check them out!**

**Any and all criticism and feedback is greatly appreciated, thanks a lot!**

**2/11/2015 EDIT: Whoops sorry guys, I know I haven't updated in a LONG time, but I'm working on it still, this is not going to be abandoned!Also I've updated a bunch of errors in this chapter, so enjoy!  
**

Weiss couldn't believe it.

After her lab partner had been missing for half of class, Weiss excused herself to the washroom to go find the infuriating blonde.  
She later found her with her arm trapped in the vending machine behind the school.

Weiss took in the sight in front of her. The girl she'd gone to school with for the past five years, the star captain of the rugby team, with a venting machine stuck up to her shoulder, squatting on the cool pavement, relentlessly tugging her arm in hopes of wedging it out.  
Yang let out a huff of frustration and heard a small "click" behind her. She whipped her head around to find the source of the familiar sound. It was Weiss with a phone in her hand and a smirk on her face.

"W-what are you doing?" the blonde asked, her face flushed.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Besides, I should be asking you that question."  
Yang averted her gaze from the other girl, her free arm wiping away the hair that was stuck to her face by her sweat, exhausted  
"Well, I just wanted my chocolate bar, but this stupid machine ate my money!" The blonde turned her body to give it a hard kick, "So I did what any sensible person would do. If it wouldn't give me my chocolate bar, I'd take it myself!" she said, giving another violent tug at her arm.

Weiss shot her an incredibly disappointed look, crossed arms and all.

"Are you kidding me? Yang you dolt! I can't believe I'm missing class for this!"

"Um excuse me, you obviously don't understand how good these chocolate bars are."

The heiress raised her eyebrow and sighed, this wasn't the first class she has missed due to Yang's efforts, or more, lack of.

"Well Miss Captain of the Rugby Team, your first problem is that you're pulling horizontally, while your arm is in a vertical position." Weiss slowly walked over to Yang and pushed her to sit on the ground, straddling her lap.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" The blonde could feel her face heating up, she had had a crush on the girl since she had become her lab partner, and was always purposely making physical contact with the shorter girl, claiming it to be an accident and apologizing abruptly after, but still starring at her out of the corner of her eyes.

Yang had never skipped a class of biology, knowing Weiss was always in class, even if she was sick. Although the captain notoriously skipped most of her other classes, only consistently going when her position on the team was threatened by the principal.  
Weiss, on the other hand, would never participate in such a brutal sport, instead becoming the co-captain of the volleyball team.

"Yang? Are you even listening to me?"

Yang shook her head, focusing back on the girl that was completely straddling her now, both of them, flushed.

"Uh sorry, Weiss! I zoned out there for a second."

"Whatever, so what I was saying is that we are going to force you out so we can get back to class"

The blonde nodded slowly.  
"Okay, so I am going to shove your shoulders down, and you have to fall back with me, but keep your chin on your chest or you'll hit your head!"

"Aw, you care about me!" Yang cheered as she wiped a mock tear.

"No, I just don't need to deal with blood all over my new clothes."

"Ouch."

Weiss really didn't want to be bothered with this, especially since she was missing her biology class for her, but couldn't help but to smile, seeing her school crush below her, 'I even bet if I looked down right now I could see right down her shirt.' She leaned in a little closer hoping to catch a glimpse below the white v-neck shirt.

"Uhhh.. Weiss? My eyes are up here."

Weiss snapped back and looked in the direction of the voice, both their faces beet red, Yang looking anywhere but the snow hairedof the girl still laying down, one hand on her head.

"Ugh, don't be indecent! So on the count of three, we're going to do this. "One," they slowly started rocking back and forth in preparation, Yang starting to imagine… different things she could do with Weiss that involve rocking back and forth.

"Three!" Weiss shoved Yang's shoulders to the ground, forcing her arm out of the vending machine and sending them harshly to the ground. Yang, to much misfortune, slammed her head to the pavement.

A loud grunt was heard from both parties, Yang's distinctively louder than the other girl.  
It took a moment for both girls to steady themselves after their fall. Weiss was the first to move, slowly rising and scooting off of the girl still laying down, one hand on her head.

"Yang, are you okay?" Weiss spoke as she hovered over the blonde.

"Ugh yeah, I think I'll be fine, I just hit my head."

"Are you kidding me? What did I just tell you NOT to do?" She brought her hand to Yang's, causing her to wince at the contact.

"Ow ow ow, please don't do that!"  
The heiress huffed, taking her hand away and moved her hands under the taller girl's arms, tugging her to a sitting position.

"Come on, you dunce, let's get you to the nurse's office."

* * *

A loud ringing sounded from the bells, indicating that the day was over, but Ruby still scribbled away at the words on her page, a few more and—

Done!

Ruby put her pencil down and sighed whilst stretching out her cramped hand. Gathering her work and standing from her seat, she made her way into the hallway, saying brief goodbyes to those she knew when passing their lockers to one last classroom.  
The young girl reached the door to her English class in a matter of seconds and slowly made her way through the door.

"Oh, hello Ms. Goodwitch!" She glanced toward her teacher, who responded with a small 'hi' before setting her eyes on the other form at the end of the room.

Ruby looked towards the woman who was an oak desk, smaller than Ms. Goodwitch's, adorned with stacks of papers nearly reaching half her face.

Today, she appeared to be wearing a plain white button up that seemed a little too tight around her chest, both sleeves rolled to her elbows. The younger girl felt severely under dressed by comparison, wearing a thick red hoodie with the school's logo printed on the front and torn, navy jeans. Ruby's gaze slowly dripped down as she noticed the top few buttons were flipped open, revealing a subtle amount of ample breasts.

When she realized where she was staring, the red clad girl flashed her eyes back into Cinder's, her eyes showing Ruby her full attention, a small smirk barely gracing her lips.

"H-hi Miss Fall, how are you?" She sat down in her usual desk, closest to the student teacher's.

"Much better now that you're here, Miss Rose, now could you do me a favour and help me mark these quizzes?" taking a stack of papers and cutting it in half.

"Of course, Miss Fall!" she beamed, taking the small stack and clicking her pen, ready to mark.

"Good girl, here's the answer key." she purred, her eyes returning to the work load in front of her.  
After what seemed to be hours, Ruby heard the sound of the eldest woman in the room standing up and shuffling around with her bags and some papers.

"Alright ladies, I will be leaving now, but you two are fine on your own?"

"Yes, thank you," Cinder answered, "We'll be just fine here, right Ruby?" With both eyes on her, the younger girl let out a quick 'yes' and turned back to the page she was marking. Three out of ten. Ruby stared at the poor person's mark and then their name, Jaune. Typical.  
Ruby finished her half, looking up to realize the woman was staring intently at her. After making eye contact, Cinder slowly rose from her seat, walking over to Ruby, hips moving in a hypnotizing rhythm, swaying to the beat of her steps.

"So Miss Ruby Rose, do you have any stories for me to read today?" The older woman stepped behind Ruby still sitting in her desk, catching the younger girl's shoulders in her grip.

"O-oh! Well, I finished it just after the bell so of course there'll be errors, but it's about a couple of girls on a road trip, but their car breaks down in the middle of a snow storm!"

"Well that sounds interesting, I surely must know what will happen next!" the woman's voice spoke, dripping with false innocence and only partial curiosity. Ruby went to hand the sheet to Cinder when her hand batted it away and returned back to the girl's shoulders. "I'll just read it on top of your desk, you don't need to move a muscle." She gave a squeeze to her shoulders.  
Cinder leaned slightly forward, her breasts grazing against the younger girls head as she read the words before her. Mixed with the pressure at the back of her head and the new found fingers rubbing circles into her shoulders, Ruby felt a sense of comfort wash over her, as if she could fall asleep where she was, her eyelids slowly fluttering closed.

"Oh.. Ruby.." silver eyes flashed open at the sound of her name having been said in such a strange manner. Perhaps surprise, she thought? The hands on her shoulders pausing caused Ruby to turn in her chair shooting Cinder a questioning glance.

"I don't think you gave me the right story, this isn't quite appropriate for a school setting."  
Ruby leaned in and looked over her paper in a panic.

The young girl had given Cinder a completely different story that focused on more… suggestive themes. Ruby felt her face flush tomato red and began sweating profusely. She darted up from her seat in an attempt to flee from the horrible situation she had gotten herself into. Her body temperatures now rocketing as she felt herself become drenched in sweat.

"TH-TH-THANK YOU MISS F-F-FALL!" Ruby grabbed her bag and papers in one almost smooth motion and sprinted toward the door, leaving one last look at her teacher.. Who was smirking? She had to get out of there and get some fresh air.  
Of course, Ruby was lying about her hockey practice, they only met every other day of the week, but as the team's star player she was expected to always be in top shape, so she usually went to the weight room with Blake. Today, Ruby thought, would not be the one ofthose days.

Some things are never that easy though, as Ruby's locker was four away from Blake's, who was putting on her running shoes.  
Seeing Blake, the girl really didn't want her to see her still so flustered, so she decided to try and pass the dark haired girl as quickly as possible without being noticed. Which failed of course. Her feline ears perked at the footsteps coming her way.

Blake shot her head up to see who would be moving at such a brisk pace so late after school to find her good friend, Ruby. She felt her pulse quicken as each step became closer and closer, "Hey Ruby!" today had been their workout day together, since her soccer season didn't start until later in the year, and she knew Ruby wanted to keep herself in shape, despite already having hockey so often.

'Shoot' Ruby thought, avoiding eye contact with the older girl croaking out a small "Hi Blake," before speeding up her pace. That is, until a strong hand gripped her hood forcing her to stop and turn, the hood didn't allow any movement, like a leash, until she was set free by Blake.

"Ruby, what's up?" The dark haired girl questioned, her eyes filled with concern. She had never seen Ruby so… flustered before. She had no idea what could have made her want to seemingly avoid people right now, let alone her best friend.

"O-oh you know, I'm just going home now!" Ruby tried her hardest not to stare into Blake's questioning look, her eyes trained on the ground. She could feel the other girl's amber eyes narrowing at her, pleading for eye contact.

"Ruby?"

The younger girl let out a high pitched sound from her throat before answering, "Yes?"

"It's Tuesday, we always workout on Tuesdays. And besides, your dad doesn't even get off work until four, and Yang has practice today."  
"Yeah, well I'm walking home today!" Ruby could feel herself starting to sweat, having always been incredibly horrible at lying.  
"Your house is literally fifteen miles away."

"Well I need to get the exercise, you know how it is!" Ruby became frustrated, she just wanted to go outside and cool off, she didn't want to deal with any of his right now.

"Then why aren't you working out today? That's pretty counter-productive, especially for you, Ruby. I think you're lying."  
With that final declaration, Ruby went from frustrated and flustered to furious, this girl refused to let her go!

"What the hell Blake? Can you just leave me alone? This is none of your business, now if you would ever so kindly let me pass," she spat, taking time to articulate every word. Blake just stood there, shocked at what was happening, allowing Ruby to continue on her track. What had caused the younger girl to act in such an awful manner, Blake had no idea. She felt hurt and could feel her stomach drop at such a cold display. She had taken a liking to the girl, her heart pounding harder and her palms becoming clammy whenever she was around Ruby, but when the she acted so hostile, especially towards herself, Blake had only feelings of worry and concern.

She had been associated with bad people in the past, and she had done too many horrible things to count on one hand, but Ruby was a person free of guilt or bad deeds. Ruby made her want to become a better person, and she already made her feel like a better person. The way her innocent smile and soothing words brightened up even the darkest of days.

Just the thought of Ruby comforted Blake, but she hated seeing Ruby acting in such a way, it scared her even. But nevertheless, she would obey her wishes. She was scared enough with the pressing possibility of that her feelings might not be reciprocated.

The black haired girl shook her head out of these thoughts and decided to head to the school's leadership room to study with Weiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Miss me? **

**I am so sorry for the delay, I have been up to my neck in work with school and all that extra-curricular junk, so updates will be irregular, but I'll work so that they aren't two friggin' months apart.  
**

**Please feel free to leave a review, they are much appreciated. Thanks for reading!**

Ruby opened the door to the change room and sighed in relief at no sight of Blake. She felt awful for snapping at her, her friend had done nothing wrong other than lending a listening ear. The girl was conflicted, in fear of the possibility that Blake was angry with her, while still really wanting to apologize. She decided that she would make an attempt to make it right when she reached the weight room. Ruby stripped off her clothes, changing into her normal gym strip, a plain red t-shirt and a pair of loose shorts.

Foot steps echoed empty halls as Ruby strolled down the hall to the weight room. She opened the door and looked inside.

No Blake.

Perhaps she was just late, Ruby thought. She moved over to the barbells, picked up a twenty for each arm and sat down, focusing on curls. "I guess I'll just... WEIGHT here until she comes!" she mused to herself after her first set of the curls.

An hour and a thick layer of sweat later, Ruby found that she was almost done, save for her core workout. She was about to start when a knocking sound resonated through the door. The girl glanced at the clock, 4:30, she wondered who it could be, as even almost all the teachers had left for home by now.

She carefully watched the door and her already red cheeks flushed even more when it opened. It was Cinder Fall, the same woman who had been teaching her English class for the past few weeks. She also happened to be wearing a pair of red basketball short and a black sports bra, with nothing else covering her upper body. Ruby had to snap her eyes away from the woman and look back at the wall in an attempt to look like she wasn't staring.

Cinder was looking down as she entered the room, failing to notice the girl, who's face was tomato red, until she put down her bag and turned around, saffron eyes meeting the smaller girl's form. She did a double take and blinked a few times to confirm that the fifteen year old was indeed there.

"Oh hello Ruby, I didn't realize you were still here!" the student teacher spoke in a playful tone.

"H-hiya Miss Fall, yeah I've been here for, uh, quite awhile now," Ruby said, eyes trained on the large clock to the side of them so she wouldn't stare. "I just have some sit-ups to do and I'll be out of your hair!"

"Oh darling, you don't need to be so quick to leave. Why, I can even help you if you wish," she cooed.

Ruby chocked a little at the offer, "If you say so, Miss Fall."

"School is over, Ruby, you can just call me Cinder."

"Um, if you say so... Cinder..." the younger girl said, testing the name on her tongue.

Ruby scooted onto the mat below and Cinder took the girl's ankles in her hands as she shifted closer. Ruby started sitting up and down in a steady rhythm, but with each time she went down, Cinder shifted slowly towards her. Ruby, of course, noticed their faces inching closer to each other with every crunch she did, growing increasingly flustered. Ruby finished her first set. Sitting up, she finally realized how close her and Cinder's faces were; only mere inches apart. She felt her face heat up at such a close proximity with someone, never mind someone not wearing a shirt. Ruby stared into the saffron eyes, feeling confused as to how and why they were suddenly so close. This reminded Ruby of how she had become closer to her than to her other teachers.

The hockey player though back to last year, Cinder had suddenly appeared out of nowhere in the last two months for her field work as a student teacher. Ruby had had a hard time with her English class and always asked Ms. Goodwitch for assistance, but she had to convert to the newcomer, bombarding her with questions of her assignments and how she barely understood them. Luckily, Cinder knew her stuff and was thorough in her instruction when Ruby came in for help after school on most days. Over time though, Ruby just liked talking to the student teacher. They had casual conversations after school, Ruby even bringing by some of her own written stories for the older woman to read.

Ruby snapped back into reality as she felt a cool breeze across her face. Specifically coming from the lips of the woman her thoughts were just lingering over.

"Remnant to Rose, you still here?" Cinder spoke smoothly, a small smirk began to form at the edges of her mouth.

"O-oh, yeah, uh sorry about that, my mind's just in other places right now."

"Well what could possibly be more interesting than me right now?" Ruby avoided the question by falling to her back and continuing with her crunches. After Ruby finished, she wiggled her feet free from Cinder's grip and slowly stood up.

"Alright, I'm all done!"

"Good job, Ruby, but you never answered my question." Cinder spoke matter-of-factly. Ruby avoided any and all eye contact with the older woman, her mind straining for an alternate answer. Finding one, she decided to go with it.

"Uh uh uh... I... I'm pretty sure my friend Blake is mad at me..."

"Belladonna? What could you have done to make her displeased with someone like you?"

"Yeah, Blake Belladonna, I was in the hall after I left you and kinda... yelled at her..."

"Oh dear Ruby, what are you to do?" Cinder lamented.

"Well I was going to apologize once I got here, we always go to weight room on Tuesdays together, you see, but she didn't show up. So I started my normal routine, hoping she was just late, but obviously she's still not here."

"But Ruby," Cinder purred, "I certainly am. And since I assisted you with your workout, perhaps you could... return the favour?" she said, circling Ruby like a cougar would to its prey.

"What do you have in mind, Miss Fall?"

"Cinder, darling, no need for formalities. Would you like to make a bet?" Her pace stopped behind Ruby.

"Depends, what kind of bet, Cinder?"

"I bet you, that I can run an entire lap around the back field with you on my back in under three minutes."

"No WAY, what do I get out of this?"

"I can guarantee a very good mark on your next test."

"... And if you win?"

"You have to be my little student slave starting next week."

A flash of determination met Ruby's face at the stakes, "You got it!" The pair left the room into back field. The autumn air was cool enough to send a shiver up Ruby's spine as her breath became red clad girl could see the rugby practice going on midfield and saw the blonde hair of her sister as she made a powerful tackle. She knew, of course, with Yang's focus, she'd never be seen, but it was still cool watching rugby in comparison to hockey. Her sister could get away with throwing people to the ground without getting in as much trouble as she herself would.

Ruby turned away from the practicing team and back to the teacher, who seemed to be eyeing her, before turning her back to Ruby. Cinder crouched slightly, inviting the smaller girl on top of her. Ruby jumped onto her toned back, the smaller girl's hands searched for a solid grasp and accidentally grabbed a handful of Cinder's breast, causing a barely audible moan to escape from her lips.

"Oh Ruby~, you sure are eager to ride me!"

Ruby felt her face heat up about a thousand times, "U-u-u-uh s-s-s-sorr-"

"Relax, darling, I'm only toying with you." She cooed, once she felt Ruby practically throwing her arm away from her chest, she let out a small whine. "I mean I'm not saying you CAN'T hold me there."

"Sorry?"

"Oh nothing that concerns you dear, just talking to myself!" 'But still, you should get some practice for next week,' the student teacher thought.

Cinder reached into her sports bra to reveal a phone and set a stopwatch. She handed it over to Ruby and she pressed it, marking the start of her sprint with Ruby clinging on to her for dear life. Cinder vigorously pumped her arms, as Ruby's legs clung around her hips with a grip that could match a vice. Once the pair crossed the finish, a whole six hundred meters completed, Ruby tapped the button to stop the clock.

* * *

As Weiss tied her shoes in anticipation of her volleyball game today, she though back to when the bell rang, marking the end of the day.

The young heiress strode through the loud hallways and reached her locker, first pushing away some of the boys who crowded around the area. She looked at her agenda, reviewing what classes she had homework in, before putting away the books from her previous class,and taking out several binders from other courses to take to the school's student government room. Today, she had a volleyball game, but luckily it was both a home game and an evening game, so she had plenty of time for getting her homework finished.

Although first, Weiss decided she wanted to ask Yang to spectate her game, as she knew it started right after her rugby practice, so she wouldn't miss a thing. Weiss strolled along the side wall until she was at the end of the hall where Yang's locker was. She froze, seeing Yang there, packing her gear up for her practice. Weiss' breath hitched and her heart beat quickened its pace, she had felt so confident before, but now she just wanted to whip around and go back to where she had come from. Much to her dismay though, her and Yang made eye contact and she beamed at her, waving for Weiss to come visit. Seeing Yang's smile, Weiss instantly felt better and grinned back, stepping toward her, but not before her foot got caught on someone else's and she tripped right in front of the taller girl, sending her books in all directions.

Weiss lay on the ground for a few seconds to process what had just happened. Not only had she just dropped all her books and paperwork onto the floor in a mess, but because of some imbecile, she had fallen as well. It also didn't help that she could hear the blonde's bellowing laugh ringing through her ears like a gong. The heiress felt a pair of hands slowly hoist her up from the ground and back into a standing position. Seeing as they belonged to Yang, she let out a small squeak, and began picking up the tousled books and pages. Weiss snuck a peek at Yang as she picked up some of her biology notes, smiling as she saw Yang picking up several of her books. After a few seconds, she reached out for the final paper, but her hand grasped something else. Or more like someone else. Weiss found herself holding hands with Yang as they both reached for the last page, holding a stare for what felt like hours. She let Yang pick up the final page and hand it to her as she grew increasingly embarrassed.

"Thank you, Yang," she rushed out, clutching the books to her chest.

"Yeah, no biggie. But," Yang let out a chuckle, "Who knew you'd fall so hard for me?"

At this, Weiss punched the taller girl in the arm and let out a huff, "Well I didn't come all the way to your locker to be made fun of, Yang! Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than to speak with someone with such a brutish mindset!" she said as she turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait!" a hand gripped Weiss' shoulder and spun her around, "You know I didn't mean anything mean by that, c'mon, it was pretty funny! Now what'd you wanna talk about?" Yang said, looking genuinely interested, the shorter girl felt her face flush and her heart once again quicken.

"Well Yang, I've been thinking all day, and I've decided that I-I'm letting you have the honour of watching my volleyball game after your rugby practice today! S-so... you'd better be there!" Weiss stated, mentally kicking herself for stuttering. She turned on her heel and walked away before giving Yang any chance to reply.

The blonde beamed at the request and thought for a moment. It also didn't help that she had took note of Weiss saying that she had thought about her all day, their vending machine mishap having contributed to that as well.  
Today she was taking Ruby home and her sister would probably stay after school with Miss Fall and later on, be going to weight room with Blake, so she had plenty of time to watch her crush's game.

"I'd love to see your game, Weiss! I'll definitely be there!" she shouted down the halls at the hastily retreating girl.

The heiress just heard Yang's reply as she rounded left in the hallway. She quickly turned the corner and pressed her back against the wall, seeing the hall was clear, and sighed. Weiss had been so nervous at first, but Yang so easily eased any tensions she had.

The heiress decided that it was around the appropriate time to go and work on her assignments and wandered to the student government room. She dropped her books on one of the tables, emitting a loud 'thud', opened her business studies binder, and got to work.

After several minutes, Weiss heard the sound of the door being unlocked and looked toward the familiar face of her good friend, Blake, being slowly revealed. She placed down a few books she had beside Weiss before adjusting her purple plaid shirt.

"Hey Blake! What are you working on today?" the heiress said, attempting to make conversation.

"Afternoon, today I have some social justice work to do," the Faunus said, looking about her paper she had scribbled all over, "I have so much to do aha..."

Weiss looked at Blake for a moment, in question, she only had one piece of paper and she saw the class agenda, which was barely anything, especially with her high tolerance to homework.

"Blake, may I ask you something?" Weiss questioned, realizing that her Faunus friend was supposed to be with Ruby this afternoon.

"Yeah, go ahead." The black haired girl said, clicking for lead on her mechanical pencil.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Ruby right now? I mean, you barely have any work to do, why are you even here?" Blake stared at the heiress, awestruck at how she quickly pieced together that something was wrong. "I mean , we've talked about the whole 'Ruby situation' before haven't we?" Weiss whispered. Blake had told her in the past about her growing passion for the red head, but it was usually she who brought up that subject.

Blake's mind rushed to find a reasonable excuse in a reasonable amount of time, but failed. She sighed, explained to Weiss what had happened. "Well, I was at my locker a little while after school, and I saw Ruby walking down the hall," the Faunus paused before the white haired girl nodded her to continue. "But I saw she was super red and avoiding eye contact with me, so I stopped her and asked her what was wrong. I got a bit carried away with my questions and she became angry with me and yelled at me and... well have you ever heard her swear at someone before...?"

Blake crossed her legs and stared at the floor, torn about what had happened. Ruby was a good person, and she never wanted to hear her, of all people, swearing in spite. She knew she pushed her crush's buttons today and felt horrible about it. Blake knew that she had to apologize, but was terrified of facing her again.

"She... swore at you?" Weiss said, stunned.

"Yeah... something must really have been bothering her, and I really want to help out, you know? But I don't want to rile her up again."

"Well you know what I think, Blake?" the young heiress said standing up and offering Blake her hand.

"What?" she spoke hesitantly grabbing the hand.

"I think you should get out of this stuffy room, go get changed into your gym strip, march right down into the weight room, and kiss that bundle of energy you like so much!"

Blake gave Weiss a horrified look at the proposition before stuttering out her response, "N-no w-w-way Weiss! Maybe more along the lines of apologizing before I do anything crazy?" The white haired girl turned her head to the side and squinted at the other.

"If you want to play it boring, go right ahead, but that won't ever get you to score with Ruby!"

"Weiss, no!"

"Nope, you're going to go and change right now, and then you're heading to the weight room!" Weiss said forcing Blake off her chair and out the door.

* * *

Two minutes and seven seconds.

Ruby marvelled at the striking time. Cinder had completed her course with almost an entire minute to spare. She was in complete awe, but quickly realized that she had lost the bet.

"H-h-how did you do that?" she stumbled, turning to Cinder wide eyed. The woman was currently bent over the ground, hands planted firmly on her knees with heavy breaths.

"I'm on a full ride scholarship for track and field, Ruby."

"Wow, seriously? That's so cool!"

"But I haven't been worked liked that since my early years."

"Really?"

"No, I did a run like that just a couple weeks ago," Cinder chuckled.

"Oh, well you must be like one of the fittest people in your school!"

"Correct, little Rose, and I'd like to remind you, next week, you are mine," the student teacher spoke smoothly.

"Oh shoot, I was hoping you'd forgotten about that."

"I forget nothing, my dear," Cinder placed her hand onto Ruby's back and ushered her inside. As she walked Ruby back to the weight room, she slipped her arm completely around Ruby's shoulders. They walked through the partially open door only to discover Blake looking back at them in confusion.

Looking at Ruby, Blake still felt hurt at the girl's earlier outburst, but wanted to apologize for pestering her to the point of utter frustration. "Oh hey, Ruby," the Faunus' gaze fell to the arm around her shoulders and narrowed its owner, her current English teacher, Miss Fall. "Hi uh Miss Fall..."

"Hello Miss Belladonna, how have you been today?" Cinder spoke calmly, taking note of Blake's uneasiness.

"To be completely honest, I've had better days."

"Ah yes, we all have our share of bad days." The student teacher then looked to Ruby, "I have things to do now, Little Rose, but I'll see you around some other time." Cinder walked across the room, bending over at the hip to show the girls the upper waist band of the ruby red thong she was wearing and left, swaying her hips slightly more than usual.

When the steps faded down the hall, Blake was first to talk. "What was THAT about, Ruby?"

"Oh, uh, I came here earlier, but you weren't here, so then Miss Fall showed up, and we worked out together. Although, she didn't really work out at all, other than running a lap..."

"You still came here? Even after I was annoying you?"

"Blake," Ruby choked, trying to think of the right words to say. "Blake, I'm really, really, really sorry... I was just... not in a good mood at the time and I snapped at you. You did nothing to deserve that, and I can only ask for you to forgive me..." She took a shaky breath in, preparing herself for the worst. She knew she was awful when it came to apologizing to people, so she tried her best not to upset anyone.

The Faunus looked surprised at first, followed by a look of comfort and relief. "It's okay, Ruby, it's just a bad day, right? Probably got a bad mark on your quiz or lost your shoes or something, hey?"

"Yeah something like that..." Ruby mumbled, looking to the ground.

"And I'm really sorry for missing our workout session, I promise I'll make next Tuesday. Promise," Blake stated, waiting to meet the silver eyes that she could so easily get lost in.

Ruby was about to reply when she realized how her week was now planned to turn out. "Blake, that's really awesome, but I don't think I will be able to make next week at all."

Blake paused for a moment, contemplating what Ruby had just said, "How come?"

The red head ran her hand through her hair and flushed a bit before speaking, "W-well I kinda lost a bet with Miss Fall and now I gotta help her after school all next week."

"Miss Fall? I have her for a few of my classes, and she's such a shrew! She's so strict and challenging with her marking!" Blake spat distastefully. "Plus, when I ask her for help, she gives me horrible advice and never explains anything, or she just downright ignores me!"

"Really?" Ruby cautiously began, realizing the touchy subject. "Sounds like she has a bone to pick with you, did you do anything that may have upset her? She doesn't sound like the Miss Fall I know at all, she teaches a couple of my classes and is really good with helping me when I don't get the work."

"That's the problem! I didn't do anything! All I've done is miss class a couple times for the literature club, and even then I talked to her beforehand about it." Blake let out in a huff of frustration.

"And what'd she say?" Ruby asked, sitting down at one of the bench press benches and motioning beside her for Blake to join. The Faunus made her way over and sat down quickly, making sure she was close enough to Ruby that their knees touched.

"Miss Belladonna, I hardly find that acceptable! You should be in every single class so you can hear my oh so beautiful voice as I lecture you about all your missing assignments that you actually handed in but I lost!" Blake's voice went down an octave to match the older woman's tone, and pointed her finger with exaggerated movement for nearly every word.

"Blake! That so mean, she seriously can't be that bad!" The red and black haired girl giggled. Blake leaned on Ruby and dramatically placed her hand over the smaller girl's waist.

"Oh Miss Rose~ Good girl, your homework is amazing just like you, as usual, while that Belladonna girl is so vile, indolent ... and stupid... and sucks at grammar... but it's all a ploy! She's actually really smart, but since I'm just a horrible, unfair, and jealous student teacher, I judge her so harshly because she's everything I couldn't be when I was in high school, so I'm taking all my past angers out on her!" Ruby ducked her head and placed a hand over her mouth as she shook with laughter, '_cute_' Blake thought.

"Hahaha Blake s-stop! I'm, I'm gonna bust my gut here!"

"Really my little Rose? Well let me assist you!" Blake said jumping up and attacking Ruby's sides with her fingers sending her into a laughing fit. After a few minutes, Ruby recovered, staying back to help Blake with her own workout, which she condensed to make up for the lack of time. After, the two headed back to the locker room together.

"Hey Ruby?" the Faunus spoke removing her shirt.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks a lot for going out of your way to apologize to me, and for staying with me." Blake walked behind Ruby, who was still in the middle of changing, wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged her, face nuzzling into her shoulder. She would honestly stay like that forever, if she could.

Ruby paused for a moment before setting her hands on top of Blake's. Sure Blake had hugged her all the time like this, but this time felt... different. She couldn't place the right word on it, but she felt warmth spread across her chest into her heart, her entire being now at peace.

* * *

"Anytime." She hummed.

The whistle blew for the captains and co captains of both volleyball teams to stand against each other for first serve. Weiss came up with Pyrrha and called tails at the coin flip. Luckily, she won and she and the taller girl chose first serve.

Weiss kept her eyes trained on the door during warm up, in hopes of seeing Yang enter. After she was hit in the head, she decided to play it cool and work her hardest warming up and playing the game to impress Yang with her abilities, when she showed up. Seeing as her crush still wasn't present, Weiss felt stressed, she ask herself the big question, _will Yang even show up at all?_ She continued though, spiking the ball hard into the floorboards with deadly accuracy as the referee's whistle sounded, indicating the huddle up before the start.

Yang was still in her muddy socks as she sprinted down the halls, praying that she wasn't too late for Weiss' game. The blonde turned a sharp corner, drifting a small amount before speeding back up to pace. She entered the gym and furrowed her eyebrows looking at the score, 24-13. She observed the other team, only one point away from winning. It was Haven, her most hated school in all of Remnant, filled with snobby, uptight students who looked down on every other school. Yang looked at her own school's team, Weiss was currently serving, but something about her seemed off. She tossed the ball into the air and hit it hard. Much to her much dismay, it flew right into the net, ending the set, Weiss' face turning as pale as a ghost.

The rugby captain frowned at the other girl's distressed state. She wondered if it could possibly be because of her, because she came late and missed her first set. Yang shook her head, she's probably just tired or something, but she knew that this set was going to be different! She was going to cheer Weiss on so loudly that those Haven girls would get headaches for days!

The referee made the familiar sound again and when Yang saw the heiress walking back onto the court with the same disgruntled expression, she couldn't stand it anymore. "Yeah, go Weiss! You can do it, I believe in you!" she shouted as loud as she could, earning the attention of next to every person in the gymnasium.

Weiss whipped her head around, in response to both the loud voice and her name, to see the girl she liked so much had kept her promise, so she decided to attempt to impress the blonde with her skills. The other team stuck a powerful serve, but with rejuvenated vigor, Weiss dug the ball up to a perfect pass. Pyrrha set it back to the heiress and she jumped up, slamming the ball to the floor in a blink of an eye, scoring Beacon their first point.

The game continued like this, every time the white haired girl got her hands on the ball, it was a perfect pass or a hit, scoring tons and eventually, the game point, making the crowd go wild. Both teams had won one set and there was one more to determine the winner.

Once again, the serve went to Weiss and she hit it into the back corner of the opposing team's court, only for them to dig it back up. The two teams rallied for a short time before Haven won the point. It was barely audible, but Weiss heard it. A girl on the other team was heavily trash talking her.

"Excuse me?" the heiress spat, walking to the net where the other girl stood. She prepared herself for the worst, even though there was a net between them. Weiss had no problem with putting a student from Haven back in her place. The game seemed to be put on pause as both teams circled around the girls.

"You heard me," the white haired girl really wasn't in the mood for dealing with such a brat turning around slowly stepping away. "Yeah that's right, Bitch." That's it, she thought as Weiss whipped around and connected her fist to the opposing her's nose, knocking her down in the process. Pyrrha gripped her co-captain's uniform and ripped her off of the court, forcing her onto the bench as some of the students worked their way to cleaning the blood off the floor, the coach, Mr. Port speaking with the referee.

"Weiss," Mr. Port said pulling her aside from the game.

"Yes?"

"I've made... A deal which you can't deny. Literally, because we need your skills."

"And what is that, Mr. Port?" Weiss said, lowering her voice.

"You aren't going to be kicked out of the game," the heiress sighed in relief. "On the condition that Friday after school, you must attend a three hour detention!"

Weiss moaned at this, but agreed. She went back out and stood on the court, the game very close. When it was finally her turn to serve again, the gym fell silent in anticipation as she checked the score, 26-25. All Weiss needed to do was get one more point and they would win the game. She threw the ball high in the air and came in with a quick approach, generating a serve with such energy, the other team barely moved before it slammed into the floor boards, winning the game and sending the mass to riot in celebration.

The team cheered and shook hands with the opposing side. Once the team had partially dissipated, the familiar hand of Yang grabbed Weiss' wrist, pulling her into the locker room.

"Weiss..." the blonde started trying to properly arrange her words into sentences, her grin reaching ear to ear, "that was... that was amazing! I never knew you could play so great, and when you punched that Haven girl in the face I got so excited that, that..." Yang paused a moment before stepping closer to her crush, "that I could kiss you..." Weiss felt herself slowly leaning toward the other, tilting her head up ever so slightly. She felt the hot breath from Yang on her lips as she closed her eyes and-

The door burst open and both girls separated as the volleyball team circled around Weiss cheering her on and patting her on the back. The heiress flushed, looking back to her crush, but she was no where to be seen, gone from her original position. Instead, she was at the entrance, giving Weiss a warm grin before leaving out the door.


	3. UPDATE

**Hey guys, long time no see.**

**So letting you guys know, I probably won't be continuing this anymore... On a brighter note, I WILL be doing a series of one shots that are canon to the story. They're not in any specific order or anything, but they may shine a light on the past, present, and future of the characters. I've already released the first titled "Extra Credit" to those interested.**

**I hope you those who endured the update will not be completely disappointed and continue to stay with me through this journey.**

**Stay Fresh!**

**-ClockPop**


End file.
